Under Pressure
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: What if Tina betrayed her pact with Jenny? What if the Serpent was interested in Jenny? WARNING: Lemons. Reviews are welcome. (Please?) I'm surprised no one else tried out that concept on the website... I might write a sequel, and what this story could use is a rewrite at one point or another.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how to respond. Lee just told me he loved me just seconds after I made a pact with Jenny not to date him.

"I-I love you too, Lee," I stammered quietly, looking down. "But I c-c-can't d-d-date y-y-y-you."

"Why?" Lee seemed hurt.

"B-b-because J-j-j-jenny and I m-m-made a p-p-pact. She l-l-likes y-y-you t-t-too.

"B-b-but I s-s-still want to d-d-date you."

"So you're going to tell Jenny?"

I looked back at him. His eyes were wide.

"N-n-no. I can't. I just made the pact four seconds ago."

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Soon." I looked at him. "In a week or two. Now's not the best time."

* * *

After talking to Jenny on Skype, I took my teddy bear Bluie and lay face down on my bed. How was I going to tell Jenny that Lee told me he loved me? Should I just use Skype or Facebook? Or should I tell her in person?

What am I going to do? My love life feels like a conspiracy! First, I have my parents to deal with, then there's the whole Mann, Wurst, Finnwich thing (long story), and now Lee! Life just keeps getting worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee's P.O.V.**

"Big chicken no be getting Lee of Pings?" said Holger.

"Yeah." I sat down. "You just ate too many chicken wings."

"So Lee be going out with kissy time friend Tina?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Lee be telling Tina he has the love for her and Tina have the love for Lee. But Jenny also be having the love for Lee of Pings, and now Lee and Tina be kissing without Jenny no knowing."

How did he know that? Maybe he does have superpowers.

* * *

What a day.

How the whole school got a case of head lice, I don't know. I ran into the stink ninja, the Serpent. For some reason, he disguised himself as a paramedic to gat a strand of my hair. Why? So weird.

It all started when I got framed for this crazy prank that got me a year of detention. That was ages ago. Now it's about this crazy council, a ninja, and this pyramid that's really dangerous, according to Finnwich.

Why couldn't I be normal?

* * *

 **Jenny's P.O.V**

Dammit. I just picked my nose. _Again!_ This crazy curse isn't going away. Tina gave me one of her dad's boxing gloves to help me stop, but it's not helping.

There's this weird book I'm trying to crack, but I don't know what it means. One picture showed two people getting zapped by an eye at the top of the pyramid. I thought it meant the end of the world but after seeing one of the Council members get zapped by the eye of the pyramid, I figured it meant permanent sleep.

That's the only picture I figured out. Tina and I tried getting the librarian to translate it, but she acted all weird. She asked us to help her wax for her date with Finnwich.

I didn't know you could date at age eighty-nine, which is apparently the age of the librarian.

The idea of her dating Finnwich is just...

Ew.

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V**

Man, today was, like, the worst day ever. Both the principals knew I cheated, and now I'm suspended and no longer El Prez. This just sucks, hombre.

"Camillio Esmeraldo Martinez, you are grounded until your suspension is over!" Mom screeched as we drove home. "You will be in the basement."

On the totally plus side, at least that means no homework. :). Now I can just chill, bro.


	3. Chapter 3

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

 **Two days ago, on January 10 2016, two days after his 69th birthday, David Bowie, the man who wrote many incredible songs and was different from everyone else, died from liver cancer after an eighteen month battle. He chose to keep it secret from the public and his final album was released on his 69th birthday.**

 **David Bowie was known for many songs, including "Space Oddity," "Starman," "Heroes," and an infamous song done with the band Queen called "Under Pressure," which was the very song that made me listen to David Bowie. I began listening to him in July and I was amazed by how great he was. When I learned he was dead, I was so sad I cried because there will no longer be any great music from him. If you didn't cry when you learned he was dead, either you didn't hear his music (you better hear it) or you're a psycho with no heart. Since many people now live their 80s and 90s and even 100s (I met a 113 year old woman once, no really), you can't consider 69 an old age. It's now young.**

 **David Bowie will never be able to see the many things people say about him on the Internet (unless there's Wi-Fi in heaven or something. I don't know) because he's dead.**

 **R.I.P. DAVID ROBERT JONES A.K.A DAVID BOWIE**

 **EVERYONE WILL MISS YOU**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU IN LOVING MEMORY**

* * *

 **Tina's P.O.V.**

"Jenny.." I faltered. I gulped. What the hell was I doing?

Everything is like a conspiracy now. Lee tells me he loves me seconds after I make a pact with Jenny, and now I have to tell Jenny a week after Lee's confession.

"Lee told me h-h-he l-l-loved m-m-me.."

This was hopeless.

At least I was just standing naked in front of a mirror, practising the moment I'd have to tell Jenny.

I don't want to tell her because she might stop being friends with me and she thinks I'm cool. Jenny was an outcast, and she had only two friends until she got dragged into this. Maybe it's better for everyone if I just date Lee in secret.

* * *

 **Holger's P.O.V.**

Holger be going to Cam's house. He be booted out of the presidency now he at home, all sad! But no worries, Holger be going to Cam's house to be making him smile!

Lee of Pings was to be crushed by chicken at 9:30 a.m. Holger know by Holger magic powers from the light beam. Magic powers never be failing Holger. Only way they would be by Lee of Pings having the magical powers like Holger. If Lee of Pings do be having the magical powers, then Lee and Holger be saving the universe on unicorns!

But Lee and Cam no think that Holger be having magical powers. Neither does bad boy Biffy, who be calling Holger's magical powers superpowers. But Biffy soon be knowing Holger do have magical powers by Holger knowing that Biffy has the love for Kimmie just like Lee be having the love for Tina!

So much love! Holger so happy.

* * *

 **Jenny's P.O.V.**

Two weeks ago, I made this pact with Tina, and now she's not talking to me. Ok, she is. But not that much. I guess she didn't want to hang with a booger picker after all.

The day before I made this pact, I met this really hot guy. He kinda sorta looks like Lee, only a lock of blue hair. He has this cool bike, and he took me to school with it. He's been really nice to me. He walked me home when the lice outbreak happened. Mom freaked when she saw him but I told her he was a guy I met at school. She asked if he wanted to stay over for dinner but he refused.

Like I said earlier, it's been two weeks since I made the pact with Tina. I think it's time to ditch it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tina's P.O.V**

The days following the trip to Coral Grove passed by rather quickly.

Mom made a huge deal over me telling her I got on the wrong bus and ended up north of the city and stayed at a motel. She made a big deal over me not calling even though I SPECIFICALLY said that the phone ran out of battery. I felt bad about having to lie but it's not like I had a choice. I kept the conspiracy a secret from them.

For six days after Coral Grove, Mom didn't want me going anywhere without her. She was all, "Tina, I'll drive you to school," or "Tina, you stay home and I'll buy you your Ice Capp."

Now my relationship with my parents feels like a conspiracy. It feels like it'll never end.

Three days after Coral Grove, I was going to tell Jenny about Lee but I decided not to. Why risk a really good friendship?

* * *

 **Cam's P.O.V**

"Bro, now that this whole conspiracy thing is over, does that mean Principal Barrage will take you out of detention?" Me and my best hombres Lee and Holger were standing in front an ice cream shop. Holger wasn't even here yet.

Lee shrugged. "If I prove I'm innocent."

"Lee! Cam!" Holger's crazy grip was super tight. How did he sneak up on us without us knowing?!

"Bro.." I struggled to get it out.

Lee took Holger's arm off of his shoulder. "Hey Holg. You wanna get ice cream?"

Holger threw his arms up in the air. "YAAAAY! Ice cream with unicorns?"

My jaw dropped. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uhhhhh...OK?"

"Holger so happy!" he yelled as he ran into the shop. We walked in after him.

* * *

 **Jenny's P.O.V.**

The hot motor cycle guy put his hands on my eyes. Two weeks ago, he took me on this really romantic picnic, and gave me the best crème brulee. It was to die for.

"First a picnic. What have you got this time?" I asked.

"We're almost here. Calm down, Jenny." I could feel his skin right next to mine. It was so sweaty...so hot.

"Surprise!" He took his hands off of my eyes.

"Wow..." I stared.

Right in front of me was a playground. There were plenty of slides, monkey bars, and kids playing. Most of it the equipment was yellow. The slide in front of me was rusty, and at the end, there was a five or six year old scooping up rocks and putting it on the slide.

This was the park I used to visit in kindergarten. When I got older I stopped coming here.

I could feel his lips on my cheek. "How do you feel?"

Did he just kiss me?

"This...is awesome!" I couldn't control myself. I leapt onto him and knocked him onto the ground.

"Woah, Jenny. No need to go crazy."

I got up and wiped the dust off of myself. Then I helped him up.

"You know my name but I don't know yours. What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He smiled mysteriously. I blushed. He closed in on me. His nose, which was so soft, grazed the top of my ear.

"It's Kyle."

"Kyle," I breathed heavily.

The world continued around us, but we were here, caught in this moment.

* * *

 **Tina's P.O.V**

As usual, Jenny and I were talking on Skype.

"What do normal girls talk about again?" Jenny asked. It was the fifth time she asked me that.

I rolled my eyes. It was so annoying, the way Jenny would ask me this over and over.

"Boys."

"Boys aren't the only thing girls talk about, Tina."

I rubbed my chin. Then I said, "Teachers."

"What do you think about Mr. Langhorn?"

"He sucks."

* * *

I was up till 1 a.m. talking to Jenny. I stopped when I heard Mom walking to my bedroom door. I must have invaded on her private sexy time with Dad again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tina's P.O.V.**

Jenny and I were sitting on the bus together. It was two months since Coral Grove...and three weeks since Jenny was cured of her curse to pick her nose. As usual, the bus was full of elders and workers and barely anybody our age.

"Tina, you know that super hot guy with a motor cycle?"

I groaned. When would Jenny shut up about this guy?! She keeps going on and on about her shit.

"What about him?" I moaned.

"He told me his name. It's Kyle."

"Kyle who?"

Jenny shrugged and slumped down in her chair.

"You really don't know your boyfriend," I said. I pulled out my math homework form yesterday. I stayed up till eleven working on it because it had to be perfect. I even did the questions three or four times each to make sure.

It looked pretty good.

* * *

"Good morning A. Nigma, my name is-"

"Chaz Moneranian, hi, and I'm the most handsome news reporter out there. My name is Chaz Moneranian. Did I say that already?"

"Yes, and A. Nigma's basketball team won-"

"No one cares about that, Tina."

I kicked Chaz in the balls. Why can't Barrage just fire him?

* * *

 **Holger's P.O.V.**

Home ec class was so exciting for Holger. Holger be baking the cake and teacher say Holger bake the best cake ever! Holger so happy. It be chocolate and unicorn cake. Holger's favourite.

Lee of Pings be going on the date with kissy time friend Tina who Lee he having the love for. Jenny also be having the love for Lee but Jenny no knowing that Lee and Tina be kissing. Now Jenny be so sad.

But there be motor cycle man who Jenny has the love for. Now Jenny be so happy.

* * *

 **Tina's P.O.V.**

Lee and I were waiting for our train.

It was a cold February night; I'd asked Lee out on a date last night. I wanted to take him to this really cool Indian restaurant. It's called Tamarind, and they serve the best shahi paneer and naan. The restaurant was in downtown, and downtown was too far away to walk or take a bus to, so I bought two train tickets for the two of us. It was due to arrive in one minute.

I could feel his hand take mine.

"It's beautiful." He smiled. "The way the lights look with the snow and night."

I nodded and smiled back. "It is."

I could hear the loud train engine ringing. It was here.

* * *

When I first started dating Lee, I was really shy around him. It was scary having to talk to him and hold his hand. It was sort of something I never did with anyone except Brad, and he's too...out of this world for me. He thinks everything is a movie.

Lee's not like that. He doesn't think everything is a movie the way Brad does. He knows he doesn't need to look good to impress me. Or have a mint breath for my mouth. He just knows how to love me.

That's what I like about him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jenny's P.O.V**

"Tina," I said as I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder. I had a date with Kyle. He was taking me out to McDonald's. McDonald's isn't a fancy restaurant or anything but I wanted to look good for him.

"Yeah?" asked Tina. She was at her house, studying for a science test.

"I'm going on this date with Kyle. We're going to McDonald's, and I wanna look good. What should I wear?" I was folding my laundry.

"You should wear as little clothing as possible. Boys like that."

As she was talking, I pulled out a red strapless dress. It had a sweetheart bodice and it was low cut. The skirt ended at just above the knees.

My jaw dropped. _It was perfect. Beyond perfect. Sexy, and great._ Kyle would be so impressed.

"OMG Tina! Thank you thank you thank you. I just found the coolest dress ever."

I could tell Tina was smiling at the end of the receiver. "What does it look like?"

"It's strapless, and it has this really cool sweetheart bodice," I said as I took off my jacket.

"When your date's over," Tina said. "Tell me everything about it."

* * *

 **Tina's P.O.V.**

"Do you ever feel like getting laid, Tina?"

Lee and I were sitting in his bedroom. His parents were out for the night, and his mom made a huge deal over not doing anything bad to the house. Jenny was on a date with Kyle at McDonald's, and I'd finished studying for that science test.

"Yeah." I blushed. It was a little embarrassing, talking about sex but don't girls talk about that with their boyfriends or girlfriends?

"Do you feel like doing it right...now?" Lee smiled awkwardly. "My parents have condoms in their bedroom."

I smiled and cocked my head to one side. I'd been waiting for him to ask me to do it for a couple of months now. I wanted to ask him but like the bitch I am, I didn't. I was too nervous. You'd have thought that the girl who went through this crazy conspiracy might know something about, y'know, asking someone to have sex with her.

Lee shrugged. "So that's a yes."

I nodded.

"I'll go get them."

* * *

 **Jenny's P.O.V.**

"Jenny Jerkins, dressed up for a date at McDonald's." Kyle was standing at the door, dressed up a little bit differently than he was before. Sure, he had his green shirt, and his jeans, but instead of his usual jacket, it was a blue vest left unzipped, which made him look even cooler than he did before. And hotter.

I put both of hands on my cheeks and smiled. He took my arm and led me out the door.

"I hope you have a good date, sweetie!" Mom called from the kitchen. She was cooking Pad Thai for herself.

"Love you Mom!" I shouted back. Kyle closed the door and led me to his bike, which was near the sidewalk. We put on our helmets and got on the bike.

* * *

 **Tina's P.O.V.**

By the time Lee got back I'd taken off my clothes except my purple bra and underwear. I was sitting on Lee's bed, knees bent, pointing towards the left, one hand on the pillow, the other on the knees.

Lee dropped the box of condoms and stared, awestruck. After four minutes of staring, he picked them up and walked toward me.

"Tina..." he spoke weakly. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. I sat on my knees and put my hands against his chest. It was _so good, soft, muscular._

Just perfect.

"Woah, Tina. I need to get the condoms out of the box." I took my hands off of his chest and put them on my shoulders. I sat on my heels and watched him pull the condoms out.

Sweat poured down my body, especially in my underwear.

I was too excited.

* * *

 **Jenny's P.O.V**

"...one apple pie, and two Cokes."

The cashier typed that in. "$15.54. Cash or card?"

"I have a gift card," said Kyle, holding it up. He swiped the card. I took our meal and went to our table. The first thing I took was the poutine, which was the best. I wolfed it down while Kyle filled our Cokes. He came back with our Coke and three cups of ketchup and sat across from me. He took his Mediterranean wrap and began eating.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

I looked up. Gravy was dripping down my chin, and a fry was sticking out my mouth. "You bet." I stuffed another mouthful of poutine goodness in my mouth.

He smiled in his mysterious, suave, way.

"I knew you would."

When I finished my food and wiped my face, I noticed Kyle was sitting next to me. He put his arm around me, took my chin, and kissed me.

My first kiss. IN A MCDONALD'S RESTAURANT.

* * *

 **No, you do not get the lemons until the next chapter. And second of all, yes, I changed the title from Oneshot Twofer to Under Pressure. I thought it was better, and it's also the title of one of my favourite songs. Guess? Yes, it's true, I am a huge fan of David Bowie and Queen. I go into fangirl mode every time someone mentions them. :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tina's P.O.V.**

Lee held both of the condoms out as I put my arms around my neck and kissed him. He put his hands on my back and began to take off my bra. His fingers crawled up my bare back and to my shoulders, taking the straps down with them. The cups slipped off my breasts, leaving me in nothing except my underwear.

This was the first time someone else took my bra off and it was certainly the first time a boy took off my bra. It was exciting for someone I loved like crazy to see my breasts. I never even thought I would let someone else do that. I thought I would remain a virgin all my life.

But here I was, losing my virginity. With Lee Ping. My boyfriend.

* * *

 **Jenny's P.O.V.**

"Thank you so much for the meal. It was awesome." I sat behind Kyle and put on my helmet. I wrapped my arms around his torso.

It was Thursday at ten, and Kyle was taking me home from McDonald's. The night was really warm, and it felt like a beautiful September morning instead of a late May night.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kyle got the bike started and we zoomed off into the night.

* * *

 **Tina's P.O.V.**

I was lying on my back and trying to pull down Lee's pants while he was trying to pull down my underwear.

"Tina..." Lee drawled on he cupped my breasts. It sent a warm tingly feeling through my body as I meshed my fingers into Lee's underwear, pulling it down.

"Hey," he said. He put his hands back on my butt, and began to take my underwear off, leaving me completely naked. He then squeezed one of my butt cheeks.

We kissed as I grabbed his penis and begin rubbing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tina's P.O.V.**

Lee slid his condom on as I carefully made sure that the rim my condom was at the bottom of my vagina. We cuddled as he slid it in.

When he put it in, I moaned. I felt a sharp pain surge from one of my vaginal muscles. People always say that sex never hurts but for some reason it hurt this time.

"Stop," I said. I didn't want to do it anymore. It hurt too much.

"Okay."

* * *

Ugh. Last night was absolutely awful. I had sex with Lee and now I feel bad about doing it. I thought it was a good idea at first and I did use a condom but now I wish I'd waited. Worse, my parents and Jenny don't even know that Lee and I are dating. Mom didn't like Lee because of that whole prank, which, by the way, was a fake. But try telling that to her. Jenny and I made this pact which I wish I broke when I started dating Lee. Now I feel like a conspiracy.

* * *

 **Jenny's P.O.V**

"Tina? Is something wrong?" I asked while I was picking my nose. That stupid nose picking curse of mine just came back and now I have to steal a tatzelwurm whisker so I can be cured.

Tina looked away. "Um, no." That was obviously a lie.

"You can tell me."

Tina didn't say anything. She just walked away.

* * *

 **Holger's P.O.V.**

Holger be going kaffouffashoop! Lee of Pings be going with the kissy time friend Tina but Jenny also be wanting the kissy time with Lee so Tina and Jenny be saying no kissy time with Lee but Tina be kissing Lee! Jenny no knowing about the naked kissy time and she be loving the motor man who be going after Lee of Pings' Papa!

What will Holger be doing to help Lee of Pings and his kissy time friend and Jenny? Maybe Holger tell them? NO! IF HOLGER GO TELLING THEN LEE OF PINGS BE KNOWING ABOUT HE AND TINA!

But if Holger no say anything Tina be feeling awful and Lee and Jenny no be knowing what's wrong. So Holger be asking wise god Athena for help.

* * *

 **This one chapter is for Glenn Frey of the Eagles. 1948-2016. One of the best musicians out there.**

 **The Eagles were famous for singles such as "Hotel California," "Tequila Sunrise," and "Take it Easy." I first heard The Eagles through "Hotel California" two years ago. I really can't say how much I loved it. It was amazing.**

 **On January 18, Glenn Frey died from complications relating to rheumatoid arthritis, pneumonia, and ulcerative colitis at the age of 67.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jenny's P.O.V**

"You and Lee totally got laid?" My eyes widened in amazement.

Tina nodded. "Yeah. It hurt."

We were sitting in the café, and Tina just told me she and Lee were dating the night before. I was so angry about the fact she didn't tell me that I punched the computer screen. My hand bled pretty badly. There were all these pieces of glass, and some stuck into my hand. It hurt like crazy. My hand rested on a table with a pillow to keep it comfortable while I was sleeping.

Even now, it still hurt.

"When?" I asked, excited. I was so happy. Tina totally had sex with Lee, and I've been wanting to get laid since like, FOREVER. My mom is uber-strict about sex, so she won't let me. She won't even let me buy a flipping condom.

"Two months ago. I've been having cramps ever since. I've been feeling a need to pee, and I have a ton of food cravings." Tina put her hands on her chin and looked down. "I've missed two periods. That's not good."

That reminded me of something. "Don't you get pregnant through getting laid?"

Tina looked up. "Lee and I used condoms. It was the first time, but I knew how to use them. We followed the instructions. It's pretty unlikely.

"But condoms don't 100% keep you from getting pregnant. When I missed my period the first time, I didn't think it was serious because I got my first period at 13, and they're really irregular. When I missed the second period, I freaked out. I haven't told Lee I could be pregnant yet, and I'm going to buy every pregnancy test I possibly can today."

"I'll come with you."

* * *

Toronto passed right in front of us as we rode the bus. Her cafes, her people, her businesses. And someone who looked like her premier.

"If you're pregnant, what are you going to do?" I asked. I was really worried about Tina. I didn't want her to be pregnant. If she was, my mom and her mom and Lee's mom would kill us.

Tina looked out the window. "I don't want the baby. I'll terminate the pregnancy."

I did not see that coming.

 _Tina was going to abort her baby?!_

Well, it's not my baby, so she can do what she wants.

* * *

 **Tina's P.O.V.**

Jenny and I went to downtown Toronto and went into a clinic. Over there, we bought every kind of pregnancy test there was. I couldn't take the tests at home because there was a chance my parents could find the receipt or one of the tests might fall out, and I couldn't go to Jenny's for the same reason. Luckily the clinic had a bathroom, so I went in there.

I had never taken a single pregnancy test in my entire life, so it was really weird. As I went through the tests, the feeling of dread in me kept building up. It couldn't be true.

Twenty-seven pregnancy tests could be wrong. After all, I couldn't be pregnant.

Right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Tina's P.O.V.**

Last week, I took thirty-two pregnancy tests.

The minute I finished the last test, I knew that it was true.

I was pregnant.

Now Jenny was driving me to an abortion clinic. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, and there were loud claps of thunder. My parents nor Jenny's knew about me getting pregnant, and neither did Lee. And it was going to stay that way.

I was so scared when I realized I was pregnant. People say you feel happy when you learn it, and that all women want a baby, but I wasn't and I didn't. They say if a woman doesn't want a baby, she's bad. No one says the same for men.

I was also angry. Angry about the fact that I was pregnant. Angry that I was only sixteen, and I had gotten pregnant just when I didn't need it.

I was 100% sure I wanted an abortion. I knew I wasn't ready for a child. And what would my parents say? It was obvious they wouldn't be too happy about it. And Jenny's mom would tell her to stop hanging out with me. Jenny was the best friend I'd ever had. Besides, there were other chances to have children down the road. It would be when I was ready and old enough.

"We're here," Jenny said. The car came to a stop. Jenny chose to park in front of the clinic where I would get an abortion. It was narrow, and looked like it was two stories tall.

I pulled out our umbrellas and got out of the car. I opened mine and held it over my head. Jenny took hers and held it over her head.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" she asked. I nodded. Jenny held out the $500 we had to pay for the abortion. We put both of our allowances into it.

"Let's go, then."

This was a hard choice, but I didn't want this baby. As I walked into the building, I knew I made the right decision.


End file.
